


Struck

by powerbottomhux (YellowLion)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon, Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Scenery Porn, So have fun, it's full of biting and a bit of exhibitionism, it's not the most explicit sex but hey, softcore mind reading, yeeeaaahhh there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLion/pseuds/powerbottomhux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even while on his knees, he had never felt more powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck

The violet halos of far off galaxies beckoned his eye, scarlet sprayed outward in terrifying collisions of heat, of majestic power. Cold white winked at him, ultramarine tricked the eye as he saw the masterpieces of thousands upon trillions of years, chaos in its purest form was what had created this. No single energy could bind the enormity of the uncountable. Stars, planets, the myriad of possibilities for life--it never seemed to have a conceivable horizon. What was known to him was absolutely nothing in comparison.

Rather than disheartening, it was exhilarating. His breath misted the transparisteel as he imagined conquering everything, leading what little he had that felt so mighty--leading them into that expanse of infinitely scattered stars. The very thought brought a moan to his lips and his partner smiled, practically purring in the general’s ear, “Imagine...entire systems brought _to their knees_ before your intellect, my cunning. Banners waving your insignia and your name only whispered, in reverence or fear only.”

He panted, back arching beautifully under leather-clad fingers as the man behind him grunted. It was agonizing, the way he slid in excruciatingly slow. He suppressed a cry, but his mind’s defenses were lowered, and Kylo Ren heard him as clearly as if he had released it. He twitched, fairly trembling in want and frustration. “Fuck me properly then, if you truly know how to,” he sneered, lip curled despite his position.

“Commanding me already? It is not I who is bent and longing to be filled,” he murmured, annoyance tainting his amusement. Yet he obeyed, though slowly at first. His fingers caressed upwards, slipping off the glove before his thin fingers began tangling deliciously in his ginger locks. He bent over him, knowing-- _more_ than knowing, _feeling_ through the tenuous thread of Force, that Hux’s knees _ached_ and every muscle nearly burned, and Kylo Ren was the arsonist.

Hux had never felt so utterly hollow, drained of all thought to the point he was prepared to beg. Yet, he held his tongue-- _knowing_ that was what Kylo wanted, to hear him give in utterly to his Dark Side. But he would not. He pushed back against the feeling of prying fingers in his mind, furiously sending him all the empty, dirty thoughts he had ever used to masturbate to involving Kylo Ren.

His hand gripped the general’s hip hard enough to bruise, flashes of his fury preying on Kylo’s weakness. He knew these were all for him, these awful images of Hux--sucking him, caressing his thighs then biting his nails into the pale skin there.

 

_Hux moaning soundlessly as he fucked himself on his bed, imagining the toy was Kylo’s prick buried inside him._

 

_Ginger hair mussed fully, eyes half-closed yet smirking still as his cum spattered his face._

 

 _Lips on a pale back, pressed against the bruises Hux had left_ , and then the worst image. The one that left him breathless, the one with--

 

 _Kylo Ren splayed helplessly beneath his hungry green gaze, stripped bare of anything but his arousal_.

He growled low, “Fucking tease.” Hux laughed. The pressure was too much, and he began to fuck him in earnest. The ginger’s breath hitched and he grinned, hissing, “What would you do, general, if those doors opened? If some soldier who respected you, saw you stark before me, knelt in prayer for my cock to enter you?”

With every word, he slammed into him, only to draw out slowly, never quite leaving his tight heat. He let out a wordless shout, shuddering as he barely held himself from the brink of release. Hux’s own erection hung heavy, dripping beneath his belly. He pushed him further down, his elbows joining his knees--cold, painful, arousing. A frustrated moan was garnered for that, and Kylo bit down on the flesh between neck and spine. The man answered hoarsely, “They would think you a fool, not me. So unguarded, is this how you are with all your sexual partners? My, no wonder you are so _weak_ and _emotional_.”

The knight was buried to the very last of him in Hux’s ass, yet he had never felt so willing to serve, as long as Hux would allow those thoughts of his to be made real. He rocked, panting and his hair falling into his face, sweat sliding down his neck as he felt his resolve thin.

Hux, it seemed, had conquered him-- _eloquent_ in the fall. The realization struck him and he even felt blessed to be submitting to the general’s control even as he mouthed an expletive-laced prayer against his skin. His own selfish release was nothing in comparison to the way he felt when Hux said at last, “Well? You’re allowed to cum.” Even with his limbs shaking from kneeling so long, sweat coating his skin and Kylo’s cum slipping out of him--he was somehow flawless, a design of chaos meant to overthrow everything and reorder the worlds as they knew it.

  
He would never admit out loud how he would lay those galaxies beyond to waste, with a single moaned command. Yet, somehow, he had the feeling Hux already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art by sinfullucifer http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/post/138065654388/what-a-view


End file.
